Calls Me Home
by Wootar16
Summary: Set 3 years after season 2. Not really sure how to summarize it so please just read and enjoy! SALEX!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, I've started this new fic. It's Sean and Alex and it's set give or take 3 years after season 2. It's my first Salex fic so please be nice and let me know what you think. ENJOY!**

**Chapter 1**

"Are you alright?" Nikita asked holding back Alex's hair.

"Yeah I'm fine. Just the stomach flew. I've had it for the past few days. Just don't tell Sean. I thought that taking down Division would make him less worried about me but it turns out that now that he doesn't have to worry about the possibility of me being killed he's worried about the normal boyfriend stuff like when I get sick and if I'm eating properly." Alex said wiping her mouth.

"Yeah I know what you mean. Michael was horrible when I was pregnant with Katie. At least now he's at that stage when he obsesses over her. I can barely get him to leave for work in the morning." Alex stood up and rinsed her mouth.

"You're positive your okay?" Nikita asked worried.

"Nikita, I'm fine." Alex insisted. "Now you should go. It sounds like someone is getting fussy." Alex said holding up the baby monitor which played the whines of the child on the other end.

"Urgh. I love her with all my heart I do but she never sleeps. On the bright side she only slept for an hour, maybe Michael and I can finally get a good nights sleep." Nikita said getting up from her spot near the bathtub. Alex chuckled lightly at the complaints of her mentor.

Nikita's head snapped toward the young girl. "Hey don't make jokes. When you have a kid it's going to be the mix between the heir to a Russian corporate empire slash ex rogue assassin and a Navy SEAL, who was not only rogue at one point but was also a member of SEAL Team 6." Alex stopped laughing and got a dear in the head lights look.

"What!" She asked semi-alarmed "Sean and I haven't even been going out for two years, we're not ready for marriage." She said nervously.

"So what you don't think you'll marry Sean?" Nikita asked raising an eyebrow,

"Of course I think I'll marry Sean but not now. And we are defiantly not ready for kids." She insisted.

Nikita chuckled. "Yeah I said that too but as soon as you find out you're going to be a mom everything just sort of clicks into place." The two women walked out of the bathroom to the bedroom on the left. The bedroom had light purple walls and decorations with white accessories including changing table, two chairs, crib and drawers. Nikita walked over to the crib and picked up the small girl inside.

"Hey baby. What's wrong?" Nikita asked holding the young girl against her chest.

Nikita went and sat down in a chair in front of the window an bounced the young girl up and down on her knee. Katie smiled and clapped her hands as she looked at her mother. Nikita's cell phone rang and she quickly stood up handing Katie to Alex who was sitting in the matching chair. Alex took the girl and placed her on her knee. "You have your dad's eyes you know that little one." she said smiling at the young girl. Katie's hazel/green eyes stared back at her aunt.

Nikita walked back into the bedroom flipping her phone shut. "That was Michael he and Sean got stuck in traffic so they probably won't be home for another hour. Also Birkhoff and Sonya are coming over for dinner tonight. Speaking of we should probably go figure out what we're having." The two of them walked downstairs, Alex still holding Katie who was now playing with her aunts hair.

Alex placed Katie down in her play pen once they reached the kitchen and she and Nikita started searching through the cupboards for something they could make dinner. After ten minutes of not being able to find anything they decided to get take out. 30 minutes later the food arrived, Nikita paid for it and she and Alex were unpacking it when Michael and Sean came through the door. "Hey, sorry we're late. Traffic was terrible," Sean said walking over to Alex giving her a kiss.

Michael gave Nikita a kiss before walking over and picking Katie out of her play pen. "Hey baby. You have a good day?" He asked his daughter who nuzzled her face into her fathers her neck. He chuckled lightly as he walked over to Nikita. "We're going to have to cut her hair. I guess she got both the colour and length from you." He said motioning to her shoulder length dark brown hair.

"Yeah I guess so." Nikita said smiling. They filled their plates and walked to the table. Michael strapped Katie into her high chair while Nikita got her food out of the fridge and Sean ad Alex brought over wine and glasses. "I know baby. I promise mom's bringing your food." Michael said as Katie whined, wanting to get out of the high chair. Nikita walked over a few seconds later with a homemade jar of baby food. She put it in a small bowl before bringing it over to her daughter, who began to eat/play with the food in front of her.

A few minutes later Birkhoff and Sonya walked in. A few months before Division was taken down Sonya had started being their eyes on the inside and when Division was finally taken down she and Birkhoff had started dating. Everyone sat down at the table and talked about what had happened at work. Birkhoff, Sonya and Michael all worked for the CIA while Sean had gone back to work for the Navy. Nikita and Alex both knew that there was a number of job opened to them but they both decide that they wanted to lay low for a while and live as normally as thy could. After dinner Birkhoff and Sonya said good bye and went home.

"Hey guys, do you mind if we bring Katie up? She's getting kind of fussy," Nikita asked as Michael got an almost asleep Katie out of her highchair.

"No problem. We'll clean up here. See you in the morning." Alex said to the older couple who then disappeared up the stairs. Alex finished clearing the table and started to put the dishes in the dish washer. A few minutes later Sean came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her neck.

"Sean stop. We have to clean the kitchen." Alex said doing her best to protest.

"Come on. We'll do it in the morning. Lets go upstairs." Sean said as he continued kissing her neck.

Alex turned around hoping to argue with him only to have Sean's lips crash down on hers. Despite her better judgment she wasted no time in kissing him back, wrapping her arms around his neck. He grabbed into her waist and he did a 180 and lifted her onto the opposite counter. Alex started to unbutton his shirt and when she was having difficulty she simply ripped the buttons off. Sean chuckled lightly at her frustration as he lifted up the hem of her shirt and stroked her bare skin.

"Sean, we really should go upstairs. This is a shared kitchen remember?" Alex said between kisses.

"Huh uh." Sean murmured into the kiss. He lifted Alex up and she wrapped her legs around his waist. He carefully walked up the stairs and towards their bedroom.

**Don't forget to hit that button at the bottom!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Here's the next chapter of my story. I'm leaving tomorrow for about a week and when I do get home I won't have internet so I'm not sure when I'll get to update. Although I will do my best to update tomorrow as well. Hope you all enjoy this chapter!**

**Chapter 2**

Sean smiled as Alex turned to face him. "Morning." He said smiling at her.

Alex smiled back at him, her blue eyes gleaming. "Morning. We should get up. I think that's was the first night that Katie slept all the way through, I know we're on the other side of the house but man does that kid have a set of lungs." Alex said getting out of bed and grabbing one of Sean's shirts so that she was at least somewhat decent.

Sean groaned slightly getting out of bed. "Come on Alex. Just come back to bed. It's only like 5:45."

Alex chuckled at her boyfriend. "No, come on. It's still early I want to go for a run down near the water, we'll be able to watch the sunrise." She said putting on a pair of running pants and sweater.

Sean flipped the covers off himself and got out of bed. He knew Alex loved taking morning runs, they usually tried to go together a few times a week but sometimes he had to leave earlier for work. Since it was Saturday and he had the day off he decided to spend the time with her. He through on his own running gear and walked with Alex down the stairs, careful as to not wake Michael, Nikita or Katie. The walked out the back door and went down to the water. As soon as they were there they gave each other a look and started sprinting down the beach. Sean easily out ran Alex at first but she quickly passed him in the last few meters before they reached the bench that was about 500m from the house. They sat down on it laughing and breathing heavily. Sean sat down and wrapped his arm around Alex as she lent against his shoulder.

"You know, I was talking to Nikita yesterday and she hinted that we should be getting married." Alex said laughing as she watched the sunrise.

"Really?" Sean asked. "Well, what do you think about that?" He asked curiously, trying to keep his voice as normal as possible.

"I don't know really. I mean, I always wanted to get married when I was younger but after everything that's happened I just never thought I'd get the chance."

"Alex, I'm really going out on a limb here, just don't laugh at me okay. Do you want to get married?" Sean said almost holding his breathe.

Alex smiled a little bit as she looked up at him. "Are you asking me to marry you?"

Sean got off the bench and knelt down on one knee in front of Alex. "Look, I know I don't have have a ring, but I promise first thing tomorrow we'll go out and get you a ring but for now. Alex, I love you with all my heart. Will you marry me?" Sean asked his brown eyes burning into her blue ones. After what seemed like a painful amount of time Alex leant forward and gave him a kiss. After a few seconds she pulled back from him. "Yes."

"Yes?" Sean asked.

Alex chuckled again at his cluelessness. "Yes, Sean Mason Pierce. I'll marry you."

Sean smiled and grabbed Alex by the waist picking her off the bench and spun her around. He set her back down and they gave each other the same look as before, ad they were off. The early morning sun glowing behind them as the ran back to the house.

* * *

Alex and Sean walked back into the house still giggling like teenagers.

"Hey Nikita." Alex said to the older women who was making coffee.

"Hey Alex. What were you guys up to? You seem really happy." She asked pouring the tree of them each a cup of coffee and handing one to Alex and Sean.

"We're engaged." Alex said still glowing. Nikita looked at them curiously for a moment.

"Wow Sean, didn't know you had it in yah. Alex's what changed your mind?" She said taking a sip of her coffee.

"It was more of a spur of the moment sort of thing." Sean said taking the coffee Nikita offered him. "I don't know. I think I just realized its what I wanted." Alex said as she thanked Nikita for the coffee. She was about to take a sip when she suddenly put the coffee down and ran out of the room.

Suddenly worried Nikita and Sean both ran after her. "Alex!" Sean called nervously as he turned the corner into the bathroom where Alex was hanging over the toilette throwing up.

"What's wrong?" He asked holding her hair back for her. When she was done she sat down and Sean pulled her against his chest.

"It's nothing. It's just the flu is all." Alex said resting head against his chest. "I'm okay. Really." She slowly stood up and Nikita held her hand to her to help her up. The three of them walked back down the stairs.

Alex and Sean were sitting outside looking over the ocean. Alex turned to Sean. "Do you want to spar?" Alex asked.

* * *

"Spar? Really, it's Saturday afternoon and you want to spar?" Sean said looking at her oddly.

"Of course I want to spar! We haven't sparred in months. What are you afraid you've gotten rusty?" She asked raising an eyebrow at him.

"Of course not. Fine, let's go spar." He said getting up from his seat. They walked to the basement where they had the gym set up. They walked over the mat and put their gloved hands up in front of their faces.

"You know, we should start doing this every week. We used to have so much fun with it." Alex said distracting Sean long enough to hit him in the stomach.

"Urgh, come on, that's not fair." He said taking a swing at her only to have her duck and be hit again.

"All is fair in love and war." She said throwing punches repeatedly. Sean dodged and blocked each one, when she went to punch again he grabbed her arm, pulled her into his chest and brought them both to the ground him looming over her.

"You're right, this is fair." He said smiling. He underestimated her and let his guard down to quickly, she flipped him over so that she was now straddling him.

"Yep." She said popping the 'p'. She leant down to kiss him when she felt a wave a dizziness come over her. She could vaguely hear Sean call to her concerned but she couldn't do anything to stop the darkness from over her.

**REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! I know I updated yesterday but like I said it'll be a while before I get to a computer again so there will be a small hiatus, but don't worry I have almost the entire story written so as soon as I get to a computer I will upload the next 2 or 3 chapters. ENJOY!**

**Chapter 3**

Alex slowly sat up from the bed. Sean, who had been pacing nervously in front of the bed noticed and ran over to her side. "Oh, thank god you're okay!" He said sitting down next to her.

"What happened?" Alex asked confused as she rubbed her hands over her face.

"I don't know. We were sparring and then you just passed out. I called Nikita, she and Michael were shopping. They should be home any minute." He said pushing a stray piece of hair out of her eyes.

"Okay. Thanks." Seconds later Michael and Nikita came through the front door straight into the living room where Alex was lying on the couch. "Alex, are you okay?" Nikita asked walking up to the young girl.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just a little confused is all. I don't know why I've been sick. I mean none of you have gotten anything." Alex said standing up off the couch. Michael walked over and stood next to Nikita.

"Alex, can I talk to you for a second?" Michael asked.

"About what?" Alex asked confused as to why he'd need to talk to her alone.

"I might know why you're sick, but it might be a sensitive subject that you might not want everyone to hear right away, and the question is sort of umm personal." He said, earning strange looks from the other three people in the room.

"Michael, I appreciate the attempt at discretion but what ever you're going to ask just ask it I front of everyone." Michael nodded before speaking up.

"When was the last time you had your period?" He asked.

Nikita hit his arm. "Michael!" She hissed at him.

"Hey, I'm only wondering because if it's been a while, there is the possibility that you might be pregnant. When Elizabeth was pregnant with Hayley she passed out and we didn't know why until we want to the doctor and found out she was pregnant. That's the only reason I'm asking. So I'll ask again. Is it possible?" Everyone looked at Alex waiting for her answer.

She ran over the dates in her head, she knew it was possible. She and Sean rarely remembered to use protection and it had been a while since she had had her period, but she had never really been regular so she hadn't thought anything of it. She looked up from the spot on the ground she had been staring at and saw everyone's eyes fixed on her. "I guess it's possible." She said unsurely.

Nikita walked over to her and put a hand on her shoulder motioning for her to go up stairs. "Come on. I have some pregnant tests upstairs."

The two women left the room leaving a, not so surprised Michael and a shell shocked Sean standing in the living room. "Michael, what do I do?" Sean asked the older man who turned to look at him.

"What do you mean?" Michael asked turning back towards him.

Sean ran a hand through his hair. "I mean, what do I do. I don't know the first thing about being a father. My father died before I ever really knew who he was, and I mean I'm not exactly father material. Two years ago I was helping you guys take down an illegal black ops government group and now I'm supposed to look after someone who will be 100% dependant on me?" Sean asked he voiced lined with panic.

Michael chuckled lightly at the younger man who over the past year and become sort of a brother to him. "I'm going to tell you something. When Elizabeth told me she was pregnant I just about passed out. I was exactly where you are. I didn't know the first thing about being a father, and for the next nine months you will be in an absolute panic but I promise you, as soon as you hold you kid for the first time, everything will just fall into place. Trust me. I will tell you this too, your second child is a lot easier." He said doing his best to reassure the young man.

Sean breathed a sigh of relief, knowing that he wasn't the only one who felt like this. "Thanks Michael." Sean said.

"No problem." He replied. A few minutes later Nikita came downstairs.

"Where's Alex?" Sean asked when he noticed Nikita was alone.

"She's upstairs in the bathroom. You should probably go be with her." Nikita replied walking over to Michael.

"Okay. Thanks again Michael." He said going up the stairs.

He reached the top of the stairs and walked to the end of the hall where his and Alex's bathroom was located. He lightly knocked on the door not wanting to startle her. He opened the door and found Alex sitting against the wall with her head in her hands. He walked over to her and knelt down in front of her petit form.

"Alex what's wrong?" He asked gently.

"They're all positive." She said wipping tears from her face.

"That's good though isn't it?" Sean asked unsure of what was wrong.

"Yeah I guess, but I'm not sure I'm ready to be a mom." She said resting her head against the cold wall.

"Do you want to have an abortion?" Sean asked a little nervous of the answer.

"GOD NO! Of course not. I just don't know what to do." She said leaning against his chest.

"Hey, if it makes you feel better I don't know what to do either. But I promise we'll get through it together." He said kissing her head.

"Thanks, well I guess we should tell Michael that he was right." Alex said while yawning.

"Go have a nap." He said as he pressed his lips to her forehead "You haven't been sleeping well lately, and now I guess we know why. We can tell them later."

"Sounds perfect." Alex said smiled softly.

Sean scooped her into his arms and carried her down the hall. By the time he put her on the bed she was already asleep.

"Sweet Dreams" He whispered giving her another kiss on the forehead. "You too little one" He said kissing her stomach lightly.

**REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! As promised a new chapter. I`m so sorry it took me so long to upload it but hopefully you like this one! I will try to upload chapter 5 later today. ENJOY!**

**Chapter 4**

Sean was getting dressed while Alex was in the shower when his cell phone rang. He walked over to it and picked it up hitting the 'answer' button.

"Hello" He said into the phone.

"Lieutenant Commander Sean Pierce. This is Mr. Casey's assistant I've been asked to inform you that you need to come in to discuss your tour of duty." Sean listened to the woman on the other end of the line confused. "I'm sorry, but there must be some mistake. I'm not currently active as a Naval Officer." Sean said.

"There is no mistake sir. This particular tour is a sensitive matter and you have been asked for specifically to go on this tour." She explained.

Sean sigh in frustration. "Alright. I'll come in first thing tomorrow morning." He said hanging up the phone. Just as he sat down in the bed the bathroom door opened and Alex came out with a robe on while drying her hair with a towel.

"Hey who was that?" She asked looking at the phone in his hand.

"Just someone from work. I'll deal with it when I go in tomorrow." He said standing up from his position on the bed.

"How are the two of you feeling today?" He said wrapping his arms around her waist.

"We're doing great." Over the next five minutes Alex got dressed and the two of them headed downstairs. Nikita was up making breakfast and Michael was over in the living room playing with Katie.

"Morning." They both said as they sat down.

"Good your up." Nikita said placing a plate of food in front of Alex.

"What's this?" Alex asked looking down at the plate of breakfast.

"Well now that you're eating for two you'll need more food than normal. Don't worry, it's 100% vegan, also you should probably get some prenatal vitamins." She said handing Alex a fork.

"Thanks." She said taking bite.

"That's what I'm here for. And not to sound overbearing but you should probably get a doctor appointment set up too." She said before handing Alex a cup of tea and Sean a cup of coffee. She walked over to where Michael was and handed him a cup of coffee as she sat down next to him on the ground and started to play with Katie.

"You know, in about a year we'll have that too." Sean said smiling at Alex.

"Yeah. I can't wait." She said taking another bite of her food.

* * *

Sean and Alex both sat in the doctors office waiting for the doctor to come in. Sean was pacing nervously and Alex was sitting on the bed in a hospital gown nervously picking at her nails. After what seemed like hours of semi uncomfortable tense silence the doctor walked in.

"Ms. Udinov. I see you're hear for your first prenatal check up. I'm doctor Cooper. I'll be treating you today." She said sitting down next to the bed.

"Nice to meet you too. This is my fiancé Sean." Alex said pointing to Sean who gave a small wave.

"Nice to meet you Sean. Now I'm just going to run a few tests and then I'll do a sonogram." Over the next thirty minutes the doctor asked Alex a series of questions and she also took her blood pressure. Sean had moved from his spot in the corner to standing next to Alex's bed holding her hand. "Okay. I'm all done here. Everything looks normal. Now let's see if we can get the baby in the sonogram for us today." She said turning on the monitor. She squeezed a cool gel on Alex's stomach and gently ran the probe over her stomach. After a few seconds they heard the distinct noise of a babies heartbeat play over the small speakers. "And there's your baby." She said pointing to a small figure on the screen.

"I'll get you a copy of the sonogram. I'll give you two a minute." She said walking out of the room to give the couple privacy.

"That's out baby." Alex said smiling at the screen.

"Yeah it is." He said giving her a light kiss on the lips.

* * *

Sean and Alex both walked in the front door and hung their coats up in the closet. They kicked their shoes off and went into the living room where Michael and Nikita had fallen asleep with Katie resting between the two of them on the couch. Michael's arm was draped protectively around Nikita's waist and Nikita had her arm around Katie.

"Ohhhhh, they are so cute!" Alex said quietly as she moved passed them.

Sean followed her but accidentally made the floor creak. Before Sean could even curse at the noise Michael was off his place on the couch with a gun pointed at him and Nikita had moved the get her own gun while shielding Katie. "Guys it's okay. Sorry." Sean said putting his hands up in surrender.

Alex came around the corner of the kitchen to see the two agents with guns pointed at Sean. "Sean, what did you do?" Alex asked in mock anger. "I just creaked a floor board. Man are they fast." He said with a small chuckled as Nikita and Michael both put down their guns.

"Sorry Sean, it's just the over protective thing." Nikita said apologetically. Sean nodded.

"It's okay. I didn't even know you guys carried your guns all the time anymore." He said as he and Alex moved to sit down on the opposite couch.

"We usually don't, but we were home alone and asleep so we didn't want to take any chances." Nikita said as he gently moved the still sleeping Katie into her play pen.

"She sleeps through everything now doesn't she?" Alex said stretching her legs out over Sean's lap.

"Yeah, just like her dad. When he's not in overprotective mode he could sleep through a nuclear war" Nikita said chuckling as she and Michael moved back to a more comfortable position on the couch.

"So how was the doctors appointment?" Nikita asked.

"Good, the doctor said everything looked healthy. Speaking of, here" Alex said taking the sonogram picture out of her pocket and handing it to Nikita. "The doctor said I'm about two months along give or take a few weeks. The due date she gave us was May 4th." Nikita smiled at Alex.

"Well congratulations are in order than. You can burrow some of my maternity clothes when you need them." She said.

"Thanks." Sean looked over at Alex. "Now that we've had the doctors appointment do you want to go buy that ring?" Sean asked.

"Sure." Alex said.

Michael looked at them confused. "Why do I feel like I've missed something?" He said looking at the two.

"Oh crap yeah sorry we didn't tell you. Sean and I are engaged." Alex said smiling.

"Well congrats on that front too then." Sean and Alex both smiled.

"Thanks." They said in unison.

"Okay let's go." Alex said getting up from her spot.

"Hey why don't we go out to dinner tonight? I'm sure I can call Ryan and see if he can look after Katie." Nikita said.

"That sounds great. But won't he want to come?" Alex asked curiously.

"No he's got some big project due, I already talked to him about going out he's working all night but I'm sure he'll want to hang with Katie." Alex and Sean both got off the couch.

"Ok great. So what meet here around 5:30?" Alex asked getting her shoes from the hall and putting them on.

"Yep, sounds great." Sean and Alex both walked out the door calling a good bye.

* * *

Sean and Alex walked into the small jewelry story hand in hand. They walked over and began to look at some of the cases. The rings were all beautiful, there were smaller ones and some that were larger than there were some with just plain diamonds and others with gems that gave them a splash of color. They were having a hard time decided which one to but when the shop owner came over to them.

"Is there anything you need help with today?" She asked walking towards them.

"We're looking for an engagement ring and we're having a hard time choosing one. Any suggestions?" Sean asked.

"Well it all depends on the type of ring you want. Some are smaller while there are some that are quit expensive. What price range were you looking at. It will give me a better idea as to what you should be looking at." She said walking behind one of the cases.

"I don't want anything to big. Something nice but also simple." Alex said.

"Okay, I have a few rings over here you might like." She brought them over to a case on the far side of the room.

"These are all very nice, yet simple. they range from $800-$3000 in price." Alex looked at all of the different rigs when he found one that caught her eye. It was a simple gold band with a diamonds in the middle with two smaller ones on either side.

"May I see that one?" Alex asked pointing to the ring.

"Certainly." She said as she opened the case and handed the ring to Alex.

"May I?" Sean asked. Alex turned around to face him and smiled.

"Of course," She said chuckling lightly as she handed him the ring. he took the ring from her and gently slipped it onto her ring finder. It was a perfect fit.

"I love it!" Alex said beaming.

"We'll take it." Sean said.

"Excellent" The paid for the ring an walked out the door hand in hand.

"There now you have something to show off for the engagement." Sean said as the headed back to where they had parked their car.

"Well before this I had you." She said nudging him lightly as she wrapped his arm through his. Sean chuckled.

"And you always will." They got in the car and drove home, the whole time Alex was smiling down at the ring on her finger.

**REVIEW!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys. Sorry I haven't updated in so long but like I said I haven't been near a computer for a while. I've had a few questions about whether or not I have decided on a name for the mini Salex child that will be here by the end of the story and my answer is yes and no. I have decided that the child will be a boy only because it has to do with the sequel I'm planning on writing. I've figured out two names that I like which are Nikolai Thomas and Christopher Mason. Let me know in a review or a PM which one you like more just in case but I would like you guys to tell me what you think the baby should be named. If you can give me a first and a middle name. I look forward to hearing your suggestions. I know this chapter is short but I will also be posting 1 or 2 more chapters today. ENJOY!**

**Chapter 5**

Sean walked into the Pentagon and went over to his desk. He sat down and hung up his jacket. A few moments later his desk phone rang. He quickly picked it up.

"Hello" He said.

"Mr. Pierce , Mr. Casey would like to see you in his office." The women said.

Sean sighed knowing what this was about. "I'll be right there." He said hanging up.

He got out of his chair and walked towards the office. He knocked before opening the door.

"You wanted to see me Mr. Casey?" He said walking closer to his desk.

"Yes please have a seat." He said motioning to the seat in front of him. "We need you to go on tour, it's a very delicate mission and the board and I think you'd be the perfect person to run it. Deployment is in 5 days." He explained.

"5 days? Sir I'm not sure I can go on your right now. My fiancé is pregnant and I was told I wouldn't have to go on tour anymore when I got the job last year." Sean said trying to get him to understand that there was no way he was going to leave Alex.

"Mr. Pierce I understand your hesitation but this tour is non negotiable." Mr. Casey told him sternly.

Sean sighed in frustration. He had no idea how he was going to tell Alex. "Very well. I'll look at the perimeters for the mission and I'll he here first thing Saturday morning. I'm assuming it's 0900 leave time as always?" he asked standing up.

"That's correct. You're doing the right thing here." Mr. Casey said.

"Yes sir." Sean got up and left the room wondering back down to his desk. He looked at the clock, it read 10:24. He would spend the rest of the day looking over the mission and trying to find a way to explain to Alex that he was going to be leaving her and their unborn child.

* * *

Sean sat in his car outside the house. He had read the briefing or the tour and he would be gone for at least three months, which means by the time he got back Alex's pregnancy would be coming up on six months. He would miss everything, finding out the gender of the baby, feeling it kick. He didn't want to leave and he had even gone over his bosses head to try and get out of it but everyone had said the same thing, that the tour was something he had to do. He took a deep breathe before opening the car door and stepping out. He walked to the door and let him self in.

"Alex!?" He called.

"Coming!" He heard he yell from upstairs. He took his shoes off and hung up his coat in the closet and placed his briefcase against the wall. Moments later Alex came down the stairs smiling.

"Hey." she said walking over to him and giving him a kiss.

"Hey back." He said smiling. "Alex I have to talk to you." He said seriously.

"What's wrong?" She asked worried by his tone.

Sean sighed as he brought Alex towards the couch and sat down. "Now look for what I'm going to say I am so sorry. I hope you can forgive me." Sean took a deep breath before speaking. "I've been asked to go on tour with the SEAL Team I've been in charge of. Mostly I've done the tactical planning but I was told this tour is non negotiable. I tried to get out of it I did but they wouldn't hear it." He said in one rushed speech.

Alex sat there in shock. She thought he was going to say something simpler like he was scared about being a father or he had accidentally broken the vais her mother had given her, not that he was leaving. "How long?" Alex asked her voice breaking.

"Three months." He said hanging his head, not making eye contact with her.

"And when do you leave?" She asked wiping the tears from her eyes.

"Saturday."

Alex let out a breath. "Saturday? What if you don't come back." She said shuddering at the thought of never seeing him again.

Sean snapped his head up to her, and cupped her face with his hands. "Listen to me, very carefully. I am coming back. One way or another I'm coming home to you, and this little. I am coming home. You understand me?" He asked wiping away a stray tear from her face with his thumb. "And when I do the three of us are going to live a normal happy life and I'm going to get a job somewhere else so that I'll never have to leave you again. Okay?" He said his brown eyes filled with determination to keep his promise. Alex gave a small nod. Before resting her head on his chest. They stayed like that for what seemed to be forever, before they finally went upstairs and fell asleep next to each other realizing this would be on of the last times they slept in the same bed for a while.

**REVIEW! With name suggestions ;)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys, again. So I'm going to be posting this chapter and than chapter 7 in the next few moments. I will try to post another chapter before I leave on Thursday but we're heading to London, England to visit my sister at college so I'm not sure what the posting will be like. Don't forget to suggest names :)**

**Chapter 6**

The next week past bye in a blur, before they knew it Saturday was there. Sean was packing is bag when Alex woke up. She sat up not really wanting to face what she knew was inevitable.

"I wish you didn't have to go." She said, her voice quiet, almost a whisper.

Sean looked at her sadly. "I know, I wish I didn't either." He zipped up his bag and placed it on the ground.

Alex looked over to the closet door where his Naval uniform was hung up waiting for him to put on. He walked over and put it on as Alex went into the bathroom to brush her teeth. When she came back into the room Sean was fully dressed but was having trouble with his tie. She walked over to him with a small smile on her face.

"Even after all this time you still can't tie one of these." She said as she took it from him and quickly tied it before straightening it out.

Alex quickly got dressed and the two of them walked downstairs where Nikita, Michael and Birkhoff were sitting at the table.

"We have to leave soon. It's good to see you Birkhoff." Sean said placing his bag and hat down before walking into the kitchen.

"It's good to see you too Sean. You come back safe alright? Otherwise I'll make you electronic world a living hell." Birkhoff said trying to replace any emotion with comedy.

"Will do Nerd." Sean said as Birkhoff walked past him to the computer.

"Stay safe Sean, I'd hate to have to kick your ass for hurting Alex." Nikita said walking over to him and gave him a hug.

"Understood." He said hugging her back.

Michael was the last as Nikita went over and gave Alex a small talk about how everything was going to be okay.

"Sean this is for you." Michael said handing him a gun. It was older looking and it had the engraving 'Stay safe' on the handle. "This was mine from when I was in the navy, Liz gave it to me the day we found out she was pregnant. She said it would help me come back to her and Hayley. It worked for me, I'm sure it'll work for you. Just make sure you return it when you get back okay?" He said as Sean took the gun from him.

"Thanks Michael." Michael smiled.

"No problem. Now you better get going otherwise you'll be late. Don't worry we'll look after both of them." Michael said reassuringly as Sean shot a glance to where Alex was standing.

"Alex we have to go," Sean said as he picked up his bag and walked over to her. "Yeah, ok. Let's go. I'll see you guys later." Alex said as she and Sean headed out the door.

The drive to the airport had felt like forever. They got out of the car and went through all the necessary check points in the airport. When they got to the gate it was almost time for everyone to start boarding. There were a few people who didn't seem to have anyone with them so they boarded first, then the next and then finally it was only Alex, Sean and one other couple who had a young girl with them who were left standing at the gate.

"I'm sorry I have to leave. But I promise I'll be home before you know it." Sean said pulling her into a hug.

"I know. It's just going to feel weird, we haven't really been apart that much since we met. You have everything you need?." Alex asked.

Sean smiled. "You're only aloud one bag so." He said shrugging lightly.

Alex laughed lightly. "I'd never make it in the navy." She said wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Oh, before I forget." Alex said pulling back from him. She pulled a small wallet like booklet out of her pocket. "I got Birkhoff to go through our pictures and I found these ones." She said handing him the booklet.

He opened it and saw four photos that came out in a string. The first one was from Sean's birthday a few months back, he and Alex had both managed to get flower all over each other while baking and then had some how fallen asleep on the couch, when they did Michael, Nikita and Birkhoff had taken whipped cream and drawn faces on both of them. When they woke up they were annoyed at first but started laughing when they saw the picture the three of them had taken.

The next one was of the five of them in front of the beach house, arms wrapped around the next persons shoulder and the sun was setting behind them.

The third was a picture from when Sean had brought Alex to Rome a few months after Division had been taken down. It was their five month anniversary and to say Alex had been surprised to wake up in Italy was an understatement.

The last picture was the sonogram photo they had gotten from the doctor just a week earlier.

"Alex these are great. Thank you." Sean said. Alex nodded as she held back the tears that she wasn't allowing to escape. Sean walked away his hand holding onto Alex's a little longer than necessary. Sean had past the gate door when Alex ran from the spot that she had been glued to.

"Sean wait!" She called. He turned around and dropped his bag as she launched herself at him. He caught her his arms and wrapped his arms righty around her waist. As she wrapped her legs around his torso. She gave him a long hard kiss before finally pulling away.

"Be safe." She said simply.

"Anything for you." He said carefully setting her down. He walked down the corridor and gave Alex a small wave as the airplane doors closed behind him.

Sean sat down in his seat and let out a sigh as he let his head fall back on the seat.

"First time away from her?" The guy on the next seat asked. Sean turned to face him. He was about Sean's age with sandy blond hair and brown eyes.

"Uh, yeah. I've been on tour before but not after I met Alex. How about you?" He turned slightly so that he was better facing Sean.

"I've been once since I met Allison, but not since we had our daughter. It's hard you know. She kept asking me why her daddy had to leave and I didn't know what to tell her. I'm Justin by the way." He said extending his hand.

Sean took his hand and shock it. "Sean. And tell me about it. We found out just two weeks ago that Alex was pregnant. Now I'm being shipped off half way across the globe."

Justin nodded in understanding. "It'll get easier, never easy but easier. I think we're in the same group so I guess we'll have to stick together." Justin said leaning back in his seat. The plane took off and Sean watched from the window as his home got smaller and smaller.

**REVIEW!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay, so this is going to be the last chapter posted for today. Again I'm sorry I haven't updated but hopefully this makes up for it. ENJOY!**

**Chapter 7**

Alex pulled her self out of bed. It had been three weeks since Sean left and it wasn't getting any easier not having him next to her, if anything it was becoming more and more unbearable. She went into the washroom and smiled as she saw the bump that had formed in her stomach in the mirror. She had a shower, got dressed and headed downstairs to the living room where Birkhoff was on the computer, Michael was playing with Katie and Nikita was, like always, making breakfast for Alex. She shuffled over to the bar on the edge of the kitchen and sat down.

"Morning everyone." She said as she took the plate of food Nikita offered her.

"Morning." They all responded somewhat out of sync. She started to eat her breakfast and looked up curiously when Birkhoff's computer dinged.

"Guys, video chat coming through," He said. He typed a few thing before smiling over at Alex. "Well look at that, it's out favourite Navy SEAL calling. Just hit enter Alex, we'll give you some time," Birkhoff said as he, Nikita and Michael walked out of the room. She went over to the computer and hit enter. Her face lite up when Sean's face came onto the screen.

"Hey Alex. You miss me yet?" he asked smiling.

"Of course I miss you. How are things doing over there?" she asked twirling a piece of her hair. She looked at him strangely when he smiled widely at her. "What?" she asked.

"Nothing, it's just the hair thing, you do it when you're bored or deep in thought. I've missed seeing you do it." Alex quickly dropped her hand to her sides and blushed slightly embarrassed.

"No, don't stop. It's cute. Anyway, I'm doing alright over here. I met a guy name Justin who's in my platoon, he has a daughter. So he's been helping me out with some of the father stuff, hopefully I wont be tally useless when I come home." He said smiling at Alex.

"Well, it sounds like all considering you're doing alright. Do you have any better dates as to when you might be coming home?" She asked.

"Not yet, right now it looks like I still have about 6 to 9 weeks left. But I will let you know as soon as anything changes. Promise." He said.

Over the next two hours Alex and Sean talked about anything and everything that helped them forget about the fact that they weren't home together, they even played a game of Rummy 500 laughing through the whole game. Finally it was time for Sean to log off because it was time for him to go to bed. Alex blew him a kiss before closing the computer. She took a deep breathe as she leant back in the chair, glad to know that he was okay.

* * *

Alex lay in bed as she continued to turn from side to side. After she had gone up to her room and changed she had laid down and gone to sleep only to be woken up less than an hour later. Unlike most nights it wasn't Katie that was keeping her awake. She groaned again as a sharp pain shot through her side. She got up and made her way down the hall to Nikita and Michael's bedroom. She knocked lightly on the door before pushing it open. She shuffled over to Nikita's side of the bed and gave her a gentle shake.

"Nikita?" She said waking her up.

"Alex? What's wrong?" Nikita asked sitting up and turning on the lamp next to the bed.

"I don't know. My lower abdomen is hurting, it started about an hour ago. I don't know what to do." Alex said as she held her side.

"It's going to be fine honey don't worry." Nikita turned slightly and shook Michael. "Michael get up, we need to take Alex to the hospital, something's wrong." She said as she moved to the close and quickly through on pants and a sweater. Michael followed suit while Nikita got Alex down the stairs and into the car. She sat in the back with her as Michael drove.

"Nikita. What if something happened? How would I explain losing the baby to Sean when he gets home?" Alex asked tears in her eyes.

"No, honey nothing is going to happen. Everything is going to be fine, I promise." Minutes later they walked trough the doors of the hospital and quickly went over to the front desk. "We need to see a doctor. She has pain in her abdomen and she's 3 months pregnant." Nikita said to the receptionist sitting behind the counter.

"Ok. Fill out these forms for her and I'll get the doctor." She said as she handed Nikita a clipboard.

Michael took the clipboard and began to fill out the information allowing Nikita to go with Alex. Nikita held Alex's hand as they headed down the hall way. After the doctor gave Alex a thorough check up he walked over to her and said. "Ms. Udinov you're fine. What you experience was Braxton Hicks Contractions. They're completely normal for women in the early stages of their pregnancy ad they don't pose a great to you or the baby. I would recommended bed rest for the next couple of days and to keep your stress level down as much as possible for as long as possible. If you have any questions or concerns feel free to call me. It doesn't matter, day or night. Alright?" Dr. Cooper asked.

"Thank you." Nikita said as she helped Alex get off the bed and sorted out. The young girl was still wobbly on her feet from the adrenaline. They walked out, signed the discharge papers and headed home. When they got there Nikita helped Alex into bed and sat down on the chair next to her bed. Alex was already out like a light when Michael quietly went over to Nikita.

"Honey, she's going to be fine. Come to bed." Michael said not wanting Nikita to sit there all night.

"She's practically my other daughter Michael. I'm not leaving her when she's this scared. I'll see you in the morning." She said kissing him. Michael was about to argue but he knew she was right. He gave her another gentle kiss before walking out of the room.

**REVIEW!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys. Here is the next chapter. I'm sorry it's so short but I am on holiday. Now as you'll find out in this chapter something happens to Sean and for now I have him coming back next chapter simply because I don't really have any other ideas but ideas are welcome. Also please please please either send me a name idea or vote on one of the ones I was thinking up, which again are Christopher Mason and Nikolai Thomas. ENJOY!**

**Chapter 8**

Alex was sitting on the couch reading 'What to Expect When You're Expecting' while rubbing her slightly large stomach. She was now 5 months pregnant and after what happened she'd been careful about the amount of stress she went through although the main cause of any stress now was realizing that in four short months she would have a tiny human being that is totally dependant on her. She took a sip of tea when she heard the door bell ring.

"I got it!" Nikita called from the front hall. She opened the door and found a Naval Officer standing there.

"Evening ma'am." he said taking his hat off.

"I'm here to inform you on some news of Lieutenant Commander Sean Pierce He had this listed as he address. May I come in?" He asked.

Nikita nodded moving out of the way, she knew in the put of her stomach that this wasn't going to be good news. "His fiancé is in the living room. If its bad news I would prefer not telling her yet, she's 5 months pregnant." Nikita explained.

The officer nodded, understanding the delicacy of the situation. "Very well. Lieutenant Commander Pierce was supposed to come back to base with his platoon two weeks ago but never did. As of now he is considered missing in action. We are currently informing all family members. I'm very sorry." He finished saying.

Nikita suddenly grew worried. She didn't know how she was supposed to tell Alex that her fiancé and the father of her child may not be coming home. "Thank you." She said doing her best not I let her voice waiver.

He nodded his head and walked out the door, Nikita ran a hand nervously trough her hair and turned around only to come face to face with Alex. She had tears in her eyes with one hand over her stomach and she was shaking trying to control her sobs

"Alex" Nikita breathed out walking over to the girl.

Nikita wrapped her arms around her and the young girl broke down in tears. She clutched Nikita shirts with her hand as if she was a small child looking to their mother for comfort. Nikita held Alex and moved her over to the couch. After a few minutes Alex had cried herself to sleep. Nikita stood up and draped a blanket over her. Just as she was walking back toward the door it opened to reveal Birkhoff.

"Hey gu..." He yelled out.

Before he could finish Nikita had moved from her position and covered his mouth with her hand but also putting him in a choke hold.

"Shh!" She whispered harshly. She let go of him and he quickly turned around to face her.

"What the hell!?" He whispered angrily.

Just then Michael game through the door seeing a very annoyed Birkhoff. "What happened?" He asked.

"Shhh!" Nikita said again.

She opened the door and pushed the two men outside onto the deck. when she started to explain what had happened. "Alex is asleep. Someone from the Navy came over, Sean's missing in action. Has been for about two weeks. I was going to tell Alex later but she over heard me, I don't know what to do. How am I supposed to tell her that the father of her child and fiancé might not be coming home when he was never supposed to leave her to begin with?" Nikita said frustrated.

Michael and Birkhoff stood their with blank expressions on their face. They were just as clueless as Nikita in this matter. They all quietly walked back inside moving towards the kitchen. Alex was still asleep on the couch and they moved quietly careful as not to wake her. After another few hours everyone else had eaten and cleaned up but Alex was still fast asleep with one had placed protectively over her belly. It was coming up on 10 o'clock when Nikita walked over to Michael.

"Can you bring her upstairs? It wont be god for her to sleep on the couch." Nikita asked.

"Yeah sure, do you think she'll be okay?" Michael asked standing up from his spot at the kitchen table.

"I don't know. If she was anyone else I would say no. I just hope for both their sakes that she is." Michael walked over to the girl who over the past few years had become like a daughter to him. He gently picked her up and carried her upstairs. He took off her shoes for her and placed a blanket over her. He walked out of the room and quietly closed the door behind him.

* * *

The next day Alex and Nikita sat in the hospital room waiting for the doctor to come in. Alex hadn't wanted to come but Nikita told her it wasn't optional and just about dragged her out of the house. Nikita knew that Alex didn't want to be there without Sean but there wasn't anything she could do. The doctor walked in holding a clip board and sat down next to Alex. After she went through the routine check up she stood up and through her gloves in the garbage while putting on a new pair.

"Ok, so I'll just do an ultrasound before you leave to make sure the baby is growing properly." She rubbed the cool gel on Alex stomach and a few seconds later the black and white picture came onto the screen.

"Alex do you want to know the sex of the baby?" Doctor Copper asked looking at Alex who's eyes we're glued to the screen.

"Yes please." She said quietly as Nikita gently stroked her hair for reassurance. The doctor moved the picture when she smiled.

"You're having a boy. Congratulations." She said as she printed off a copy of the photo for Alex. Alex sat there wiping the few stray tears from her face. Nikita wrapped her arms around her doing her best to keep her calm. She couldn't image what the young girl was going through but she was going to do her best to help her through it.

"Sean will be so happy when he gets home." Nikita told her reassuringly. Alex nodded weakly against Nikita's shoulder.

"Can you help me look at room ideas for the nursery when we get home?" Alex asked. Nikita nodded, knowing full well what Alex was trying I avoid.

"No problem. Come on. Let's get you dressed and ready to go home." Nikita said as she helped Alex off the bed he had been laying in. Minutes later they were walking out of the hospital. They got in the car and drove off towards home.

**REVIEW!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys. Here is the next chapter. I'm sorry it's so short but I am on holiday. Now as you'll find out in this chapter something happens to Sean and for now I have him coming back next chapter simply because I don't really have any other ideas but ideas are welcome. Also please please please either send me a name idea or vote on one of the ones I was thinking up, which again are Christopher Mason and Nikolai Thomas. ENJOY! **

**Chapter 8**

Alex was sitting on the couch reading 'What to Expect When You're Expecting' while rubbing her slightly large stomach. She was now 5 months pregnant and after what happened she'd been careful about the amount of stress she went through although the main cause of any stress now was realizing that in four short months she would have a tiny human being that is totally dependant on her. She took a sip of tea when she heard the door bell ring.

"I got it!" Nikita called from the front hall. She opened the door and found a Naval Officer standing there.

"Evening ma'am." he said taking his hat off.

"I'm here to inform you on some news of Lieutenant Commander Sean Peirce. He had this listed as he address. May I come in?" He asked.

Nikita nodded moving out of the way, she knew in the put of her stomach that this wasn't going to be good news. "His fiancé is in the living room. If its bad news I would prefer not telling her yet, she's 5 months pregnant." Nikita explained.

The officer nodded, understanding the delecacy of the situation. "Very well. Lieutenant Commander Peirce was supposed to come back to base with his platoon two weeks ago but never did. As of now he is considered missing in action. We are currently informing all family members. I'm very sorry." He finished saying.

Nikita suddenly grew worried. She didn't know how she was supposed to tell Alex that her fiancé and the father of her child may not be coming home. "Thank you." She said doing her best not I let her voice waiver.

He nodded his head and walked out the door, Nikita ran a hand nervously trough her hair and turned around only to come face to face with Alex. She had tears in her eyes with one hand over her stomach and she was shaking trying to control her sobbs.

"Alex" Nikita breathed out walking over to the girl.

Nikita wrapped her arms around her and the young girl broke down in tears. She clutched Nikita shirts with her hand as if she was a small child looking to their mother for comfort. Nikita held Alex and moved her over to the couch. After a few minutes Alex had cried herself to sleep. Nikita stood up and draped a blanket over her. Just as she was walking back toward the door it opened to reveal Birkhoff.

"Hey gu..." He yelled out.

Before he could finish Nikita had moved from her position and covered his mouth with her hand but also putting him in a choke hold.

"Shh!" She whispered harshly. She let go of him and he quickly turned around to face her.

"What the hell!?" He wispered angrily.

Just then Michael game through the door seeing a very annoyed Birkhoff. "What happened?" He asked.

"Shhh!" Nikita said again.

She opened the door and pushed the two men outside onto the deck. when she started to explain what had happened. "Alex is asleep. Someone from the Navy came over, Sean's missing in action. Has been for about two weeks. I was going to tell Alex later but she over heard me, I don't know what to do. How am I supposed to tell her that the father of her child and fiancé might not be coming home when he was never supposed to leave her to begin with?" Nikita said frustrated.

Michael and Birkhoff stood their with blank expressions on their face. They were just as clueless as Nikita in this matter. They all quietly walked back inside moving towards the kitchen. Alex was still asleep on the couch and they moved quietly careful as not to wake her. After another few hours everyone else had eaten and cleaned up but Alex was still fast asleep with one had placed protectively over her belly. It was coming up on 10 o'clock when Nikita walked over to Michael.

"Can you bring her upstairs? It wont be god for her to sleep on the couch." Nikita asked.

"Yeah sure, do you think she'll be okay?" Michael asked standing up from his spot at the kitchen table.

"I don't know. If she was anyone else I would say no. I just hope for both their sakes that she is." Michael walked over to the girl who over the past few years had become like a daughter to him. He gently picked her up and carried her upstairs. He took off her shoes for her and placed a blanket over her. He walked out of the room and quietly closed the door behind him.

* * *

The next day Alex and Nikita sat in the hospital room waiting for the doctor to come in. Alex hadn't wanted to come but Nikita told her it wasn't optional and just about dragged her out of the house. Nikita knew that Alex didn't want to be there without Sean but there wasn't anything she could do. The doctor walked in holding a clip board and sat down next to Alex. After she went through the routine check up she stood up and through her gloves in the garbage while putting on a new pair.

"Ok, so I'll just do an ultrasound before you leave to make sure the baby is growing properly." She rubbed the cool gel on Alex stomach and a few seconds later the black and white picture came onto the screen.

"Alex do you want to know the sex of the baby?" Doctor Copper asked looking at Alex who's eyes we're glued to the screen.

"Yes please." She said quietly as Nikita gently stroked her hair for reassurance. The doctor moved the picture when she smiled.

"You're having a boy. Congratulations." She said as she printed off a copy of the photo for Alex. Alex sat there wiping the few stray tears from her face. Nikita wrapped her arms around her doing her best to keep her calm. She couldn't image what the young girl was going through but she was going to do her best to help her through it.

"Sean will be so happy when he gets home." Nikita told her reassuringly. Alex nodded weakly against Nikita's shoulder.

"Can you help me look at room ideas for the nursery when we get home?" Alex asked. Nikita nodded, knowing full well what Alex was trying I avoid.

"No problem. Come on. Let's get you dressed and ready to go home." Nikita said as she helped Alex off the bed he had been laying in. Minutes later they were walking out of the hospital. They got in the car and drove off towards home.

**REVIEW!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys! Here's the next chapter. This story is coming to an end and I only have 2 chapters left. Hopefully some of you are still with me and will enjoy the chapter. Don't forget to vote on baby names! ENJOY!**

**Chapter 10**

Alex carefully walked past Sean who had fallen asleep on the couch. Since he had come back last week he was really on edge. He jumped if someone dropped a bowl on the floor and had reached for a gun that wasn't there when a car backfired. Alex had gotten worried. She knew it must have been hard over there, especially when he was MIA. She had asked him about it, he said that he was fine and that she didn't need to worry although she was beginning to think he had PTSD.

She wasn't going to ever bring it up but when he came back and he was showing possible signs she was starting to get very worried. If something did cause him to snap she knew he'd be hard to stop, he's 6'0" and 200 pounds, and a trained member of SEAL Team 6. She was going to do everything in her power to make sure nothing bad like that happened to him. She looked at him one last one and smiled at how cute he was when he was asleep before walking into the kitchen.

She puttered about for a while. Pulling together a meal for when Sean woke up, the sound of cooking food continued behind her as she reached for a wine glass. It was just barely out of reach and she had to go on tip toe to get it. As she pulled back the glass slipped from her fingers and shattered at her feet. Moments later the sound of a gun being fired reached her ears and a sharp pain hit the side of her arm as the bullet grazed her skin. She turned towards her attacker only to see the man she loved staring at her with unseeing eyes.

"Sean!" Alex cried "What are you doing?" she asked as she brought her hand up I her wound.

***Sean's POV***

Sean started at the person in front of him. He recognized him as one of the SOBs that had attacked his group and killed his friend. There was no way he was leaving his sight alive.

**FLASHBACK**

Sean and the others continued to walk north, towards base. They had been out there for another 9 nights and they had nearly run out of water. They had been able to kill a while boar so at the very least they had been able to eat food. After what seemed like an endless amount of walking they saw a convoy in the distance. They could tell by the American flags that it was one of theirs. They were about 700m from the convoy when two trucks came up behind them. Bullets were suddenly flying everywhere as the 5 of them dove behind a rock.

"He's hit! Hartely's been shot!" He heard Wood yell.

Sean turned around and saw Wood pressing down on Hartley's wound. The bullet had gone through his armour piercing his chest. Quade and Palmer returned fire as Sean went over to help Wood, grabbing his first aid kit he quickly packed the wound with gauze. Nearly all enemy fire had stopped but there was still the occasional bullet that would shoot passed the group. Hartley was doing his best to stay awake but the blood lose caused his eyes to momentarily flutter close before opening them again.

"Pierce I need you to give this to my wife when you get back home, the adress is on the envelope" He said reaching into his pocket and handing Sean a small white envelope with the name 'Allison' written on the front.

"Justin I'm not going to have to give her this, you'll see her in a few days and you can tell her everything that's in that letter yourself." He said, denying the fact to himself that his friend was dying. Justin pushed the note farther into Sean's hand.

"You know I'm not going to make it out of here, please just give it to her." He said again before he closed his eyes.

Sean took the note and slowly moved his hands from his friends bullet wound after Wood had needed to grab more medical supplies. He looked behind him where Palmer and Quade were checking to make sure everyone was dead. He saw the convoy getting closer and he felt anger towards the fact that they should have gotten here sooner. He was about to tell Wood to go get them when an explosion sent him flying back against a nearby rock. His head hit it on inpack but his helmet didn't protect him enough to stop him from falling unconscious

When Sean awoke he noticed he was in the infirmary that was at the far end of the base. He looked around and saw a doctor approach him when he noticed Sean was awake. He explained to Sean that he and Wood were the only ones who survived and that they would be heading home. Sean asked for a piece of paper and a pen and quickly began to write his resignation, he stopped in and talked with Wood for a while who said he would be leaving to go back home to stay with his family and would be going to Canada to visit his moms parents. Sean told him to give him a call if he ever needed anything and than got on the first plane headed home. He had stopped by to see Allison and give her the note before finally going back to see Alex again.

**END FLASHBACK**

Sean continued to point the gun at her. "Show me your hands, now!" He yelled.

Alex raised her hands to shoulder height while keeping an eye on him. "Sean, it's me. It's Alex. Just calm down and put down the gun."

The sound of the gun going off drew the attention of the other three house mates who soon came into the room with their own guns drawn. To say they were confused when they turned the corner to see Sean keeping Alex at gun point was an understatement. "Sean what the hell are you doing?" Nikita asked alarmed.

"Shut up." he said turning towards them but still keeping his gun trained on Alex.

"Alex what happened?" Nikita asked trying to get some incite into the situation.

"He was asleep on the couch and I broke a glass. I think he's having a waking nightmare, it's not that uncommon in military personal." Alex said tears pricking at her eyes, afraid that she may lose the only man she's ever loved because he was just doing his job.

Michael slowly moved up behind Sean, he waited until he was facing Alex again when he hit his arm getting him to release his hold on the gun. He quickly turned around and punched Michael right in face. Michael stumbled backwards as Sean moved towards him and began to lay punches.

Nikita quickly moved up behind him and tried to hit him in the back of the head only to have him turn and hit her across the face throwing her against the wall. Michael back from his position on the ground and took another sing at him while Birkhoff pulled Alex away from the fighting group.

"Birkhoff, let go of me. I can help him." she argued as Birkhoff dragged her to the other side of the room.

"Alex no, it wouldn't be safe for you or the baby come on." Alex continued to try to get out of Birkhoff's grasp as they moved against the wall.

"Sean stop!" She pleaded with him. The three of them continued to fight Michael and Nikita who had landed a few hits in themselves. "Sean please stop!" Alex yelled again. Sean looked over at the familiar voice his face softening when he realized it was Alex but Michael threw a punch that sent him to the ground.

Alex ripped herself from Birkhoff's arms and ran over to Sean's fallen form. She cradled his head in her lap as she gently brushed back his hair. "Sean wake up."

Sean suddenly shot up and looked around. Various things in the room had been broken, both Michael and Nikita had bruises forming an he then noticed the graze on Alex's arm from the bullet. Everything suddenly came back to him as he scrabbled up from his position and stood in the middle of the room.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry." he mumbled as he ran out the door.

"Sean wait! Alex called getting up from her position on the floor. When she got to the door the only thing she saw was Sean's car pulling out of the drive way and away from the house. "Dammit!" she cursed as she hit the door frame.

Nikita walked up behind her. "It's okay. He'll be back, just give him some time. Let's go, get that wound cleaned up." she said entry pulling Alex back into the living room.

* * *

Alex sat on the couch as Nikita cleaned the cut on her arm. She hissed in pain as Nikita started to stitch it closed.

"I'm sorry. Are you sure you don't want pain meds?" Nikita asked.

"I'm sure. I wouldn't take narcotics anyway and especially not now that I'm pregnant. I'll be fine. I've been through worse." She said as she continued to stair at the picture of her and Sean that she had picked up from the side table. It was from their trip to Rome, Sean was wearing a suit and Alex a blue dress they wrapped arms around each other and were smiling. Alex wiped away the tear that had fallen. She didn't know if it was from looking at the picture of from the stitches.

"Do you think he's ever coming back?" Alex asked her voice wavering.

Nikita looked at the young girl. "He will. He just needs time. Don't worry." Nikita answered reassuringly.

"What if he doesn't? I can't raise this baby on my own and a child needs their father. I don't want to lose him." She said, her voice lined with hurt and fear.

Nikita cut the last stitch and turned to face Alex. "Alex, you have nothing to worry about. There is no doubt in my mind that he will come back. He just needs sometime to get he things together. When something like this happens and you hurt the person you love you become totally lost. You don't know how you're supposed to make it better and you feel like you'll never be able to fix what you did. That's how Sean feels right now. He hurt you and he hurt his son and he doesn't think or know how to make up for that. But just give him a few days and he'll come around, and when he does he'll come up and the three of ou will be happy. Okay. I promise." Nikita said as she began to wrapped white gauze around the stitches in order to keep it from getting infected.

Just as she was finishing up the phone rang. Alex was closer so she quickly grabbed the phone. "Hello?" she asked.

"Alex?" Sean asked on the other side of the phone.

"Sean? Thank god. Where are you?" Alex asked desperately.

"Alex, I'm not going tell you where I am, except that I'm safe and I'll be okay. I promise I'll be home soon I just need to sort a few things out. I have my cell phone so you can get a hold of me I'd its an emergency but please only call if something is wrong. I promise you I will be home as soon as I can." Sean explained, not wanting her to worry.

Alex was quick to respond to him. "Sean, please just come home. I need you. I can't raise this baby on my own." Alex said, rears forming in her eyes.

"Alex I'm not leaving you. Or the baby. I'm coming home soon but I need to sort things out, I couldn't stand it if something happened to you or the baby because of me. I promise I'll be home. I love you." Sean said.

"I love you too." Alex responded before hanging up the phone.

**REVIEW PLEASE!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys! Sorry it's taken so long for me to post this, the first week back to school has been just crazy. This is the second last chapter so I hope you all enjoy it and I hope I wrote it okay. Also the wedding stuff is really cheezy and I'm sorry for that, but I didn't know how to write it so I just stole it from one of my sisters stories... ENJOY!**

**Chapter 11**

It had been almost 5 weeks since Alex had seen Sean. She didn't know where he was, but he had been calling her to let her know he was okay. For the first 2 weeks she figure he was getting things together, and she kept saying it would just be one more day, or maybe two but after the third weeks it just got to hard for. She had talked to Nikita about what to do and she had just told her to stick with it but she didn't think she could anymore.

Alex was in the living room taking apart then reassembling a long range sniper, something she used to do the repetitiveness of the actions calmed her, when she heard the door open. She figured it was Nikita and Michael conning home from shopping so she didn't bother turning around. What she didn't expect was to hear Sean's all to familiar "Hi" behind her.

She turned around and looked at him with a blank face. "What do you want?" Alex spat out.

"Well, don't get to excited." He said smiling thinking that she was joking. His face quickly fell when he kept the same expression.

"What do you want me to say Sean? You were missing for almost 3 months, I thought you were dead and when you finally got home you told me you wouldn't leave me or our son and the first thing you do is leave and I barely here from you for more than a month. I came to terms with the fact that you might not be coming back." Alex said coldly.

Sean stood there and felt like someone had just shot him in the chest and then stared pushing on the wound. "Alex, I didn..." He started, but Alex cut him off.

"Just stop! I'm sick of this. I thought you would be the one constant in my life, because Michael and Nikita could go off and have kids and a house with a white picket fence and Birkhoff and Sonya would have little mini nerds and have a kick ass techno house but you would always be there for me. But I can't do this anymore. Just please leave." Alex said wiping the lone tear that had run down her cheek.

"No." Sean said remaining in his position.

"Sean don make this difficult just please leave." Alex said turning back to the gun on the table.

"No Alex. Listen, I left because I had PTSD. I couldn't bare it of something happened to you, or our son. I was sick, I'm better now." Sean said walking over to her and turning her to face him. "Look at me, I'm not leaving you. I just needed to get better. Please Alex, don't give up on me. Not yet, not now. Please." He said looking at her with eyes filled with a mixture of sadness, fear and determination.

Alex stared at him. She knew he never meant to leave them. And it was probably mainly the hormones talking but she jus felt so abandoned. "Sean I have had so many people in my life either die or leave, my father, Sarah, Thom, Robbie, Nathan and I can't lose someone again. I can't lose you. I wouldn't be able to handle it." She said breaking into tears from the flood of emotions.

Sean took two huge steps and pulled her into a hug and simply stood there as she broke down against his chest. "It's okay. I'm not going to leave you." He said. After a few minutes they pulled apart. When they did Sean brought his hands up to Alex's shoulders and looked at her. "I swear on my life, the only way I'm ever going to leave you, our son and any future children we may have is that if someone drags me away, and even then I'll be putting up one hell of a fight to stay with you. I'm never going to leave you. Okay?" Sean said his brown eyes burning into her ice blue ones.

Alex nodded her head. "Okay."

Sean looked at Alex. " Marry me," he said.

Alex looked at him slightly confused. "I already said yes. That hasn't changed." she said honestly.

Sean chuckled. "No, I mean like now. Before the baby is born, today even. Marry me." Alex looked at him with a look of shock which quickly turned to a smile.

"Okay. Let's do it." she said. "I'll call Nikita." She said as she pulled away and, as fast as she could being nearly 8 months pregnant, ran up the stairs where she grabbed a phone and quickly called Nikita. "Hey Alex. What up?" she asked.

"Sean came home." she said simply.

"Oh honey that's great. How are you doing?" she asked wondering about the younger girl.

"Im okay. Listen we decided to get married today, do you think you can get everyone together?" Alex asked.

"Of course! Sonya and I will be right over to help you get ready. I am so excited for you! Ok. I'll see you soon." She said hanging up. Alex chuckled at her older mentor as she put the phone back on the receiver.

Nikita and Sonya had come over and got Alex all sorted out. It was going to be an overly simple wedding with only 6 people in attendance. (Nikita, Michael, Birkhoff, Sonya, Ryan, Owen) Alex was wearing one of Nikita's old maternity dresses. It was a full length white dress with light purple designs on the neck line, around the arms and at the bottom. Nikita had done her hair for her, some of her hair was pulled back from the front on either side and put into a pony tail while the rest hung underneath it. Sonya had done her make up which consigned of a bit of purple eyeshadow and lip gloss

Michael and Birkhoff had come over and were now trying to get A nervous Sean ready. "Sean just start by putting on the suit and the undershirt you can worry about the tie later." Michael pleaded with him.

"Fine, but Michael can you please go ask Nikita what colour Alex is wearing, I will never live it down with the girls if the wedding photos all clash." Sean said. He knew Alex always dreamt of a nice big fancy wedding and now that they weren't having one he wanted to make everything perfect for her.

"Sure Sean. I'll be right back. But make sure you're in your suit." He said walking out the door. Michael headed down the hall to where the girls were getting ready and knocked on the door "Nikita can I see you for a minute?" he asked through the door.

"Sure Michael." she said opening the door. "What's up?" She asked.

"Sean wants to know what colour Alex is wearing do that he can wear the right tie. He said because they weren't having a huge wedding that he would hate it if they clashed in all the wedding photos." He said explained why poor Sean was so stressed.

"Well Alex is wearing mostly light purple so either the same sort of colour or one that's slightly darker will work. Tell him not to think to much about it." Nikita said.

Alex stopped him by adding in one last comment before he left. "Can you also please tell him that it doesn't matter to me if our wedding is fancy or busy, the only important thing is that I'm marrying him. I know that sounds cheesy as hell but its true." She said not wanting Sean to worry about their last minute decision.

Michael nodded. "Ok I'll make sure he knows." he said heading back to the room. When he walked in Sean was sitting on a chair bouncing his leg up and down out of boredom while explain his fears to Birkhoff, who was to busy on the computer to really notice or care. He looked at Michael as soon as he walked through the door.

"So, what did she say? What colour should I be wearing. Oh god we're going to clash aren't we." he said pacing again. "You know being in the Navy, especially SEAL Team 6, they prepare you for every possibly scenario before you into combat but I don't remember there being a course on how to get past wedding day jitters. That was never part I BUD/S." He said quickly.

Birkhoff looked up at Michael and raised an eyebrow giving him a 'this guy is nuts' look while motioning to Sean. Michael chuckled at both men and tried to put out the fire.

"Sean calm down. I know the prospect of marriage can be scary because you love them so much and you feel that if you get married that you'll some how disappoint them either as a father or husband and that they'll stop loving you. I worried about the exact same stuff before both my weddings, even more so when I married Nikita because we had been through so much but you know what? Marriage is the best thing that could ever happened to you. Yes you'll have your ups and downs but everything will work out. I promise." He said reassuring his friend that nothing bad would happened. "Now, Nikita said that Alex is wearing purple so you should probably think of wearing a dark purple, not to dark by not to light either." Michael said as he went into the walk in closet and started to go through Sean's surprisingly large assortment of ties.

When Michael looked back at him giving him a rather questioning loom Sean explained. "They're from my time at oversight. They wanted a constant look of authority and you couldn't have that if you were wearing the same tie everyday, and I get a tie every year from either one of my sisters so they sort of just accumulate out d control. Alex organized them for me, that's why they're all sorted by colour and then by shade." he said sheepishly.

Michael let out a chuckle, Nikita had done the exact same thing with his array if various ties from over the years, not that he would ever tell anybody. "Here. Wear this one, I saw the colour on her dress it will go perfectly. " He said pulling a dark purple tie from the drawer.

Sean tied the tie around his neck before putting on his suit jacket. "Thanks for your help Michael. With everything." Sean said as he tied his shoe.

"It's no problem at all Sean. That's what best men are for." Michael said.

"Now let's go. It would suck if you were late for your own wedding." He said.

Sean got up from his spot and straightened out his suit jacket before following Michael down the stairs. Birkhoff headed down the hall way to where the girls were getting ready. He knocked on the door to make sure they were all decent. "Anastasia you ready in there?" he called somewhat jokingly.

"Sonya can you get the door?" He heard Alex ask inside the room. Seconds later to door opened. Birkhoff's jaw just about it the floor when he saw Sonya. They had been dating for nearly 3 years so he had seen her dressed nicely before but this was something else. She had her hair done up in a messy bun and her blue dress went to just above her knees.

"You look fantastic." He said quilt giving her a quick kiss.

"Thanks. You don't look to bad yourself." She said smiling.

"Alex you ready to go?" Birkhoff asked. She stood up from her spot and walked over to him.

"Yeah. Let's go." She said. Sonya and Nikita walked downstairs first so that they could get to the makeshift alter first, although it was a small wedding they had been able to get a small area down near the bottom of the beach. On the left stood the guys Sean's best man was Michael and his other groomsmen was Owen. In the middle was Ryan who would be performing the ceremony, just like he had done at Nikita and Michael's wedding. To the right of Ryan stood Nikita, maid of honor, and Sonya. Birkhoff moved his arm so that Alex could put her arm through his.

"Thanks for doing this Birkhoff. It means a lot." Alex said as they walked on the beach.

Birkhoff smiled. "No problem Russian Princess. Just make sure the SEAL treats you well. Otherwise I'll have to kick his ass" He said being slightly less intimidating then he had hoped.

"We've been through so much I think there's only good left." Alex said as they walked out the back door down toward the beach. Birkhoff finished walking her down the aisle as he gave her a light kiss on te check and walked of to Sean other side. Ryan then started the ceremony.

"Sean, do you take Alex to be your lawful wedded wife, to live in the holy estate of matrimony? Will you love, honour, comfort, and cherish her from this day forward, forsaking all others, keeping only unto her for as long as you both shall live?" Ryan asked as he faced Sean.

"I do" He said without hesitation as he looked lovingly at Alex.

He repeated the process with Alex who didn't skip a second before answering 'I do'.

"May I have the rings?" Ryan asked turning towards Michael and Nikita who each handed him a ring.

"May this ring be blessed so he who gives it and she who wears it may abide in peace, and continue in love until life's end." Ryan said as he handed the ring to Sean who gently slid it onto Alex's finger.

Ryan blessed the second ring and ten handed it to Alex who took Sean's had her hers as she placed it on his ring finger smiling.

"As I doubt there are any objections to this marriage I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." Ryan said. Sean leant forward and gave Alex a kiss as their fiends clapped around them, happy that they were finally together.

When they finally broke apart Birkhoff walked up the them and handed them an envelope. "What's this?" Alex asked as she looked at Sean who opened it.

"He bought us a house." Sean said staring shocked at Birkhoff.

"It's not a big deal. I just thought that since you guys were having the baby that you may want your own place. It's right next door." He said pointing to a house a few hundred feet away. "It wasn't that hard to do either. I figured you guys would want a place near by." He said wrapping his arm around Sonya's waist who had walked over to him.

"Thank you so much Birkhoff." Alex said.

"No problem Princess." He said smiling.

Next Nikita and Michael walked over to them. They too handed the couple another envelope.

"Guys none of you had to get us anything." Sean stressed as Alex opened the envelope hands to her.

"What is it?" Sean asked looking over her shoulder. "It's a set of plane tickets and accommodation to the destination of our choice." Alex said in disbelief.

"Now it is good for the next 5 years, I figured because of the pregnancy you guys probably won't travel anywhere for at least a year so. And when you guys do decide to go we will gladly look after the baby for you." Michael said.

"Thank you both do much!" Alex said giving Nikita a hug.

"No problem. You guys deserve it. Now we'll leave you guys be and go check out your new house. Your cloths are already over there." Nikita told them. Birkhoff handed them a key as the newly married couple walked to their new house. They walked in and immediately their jaws hit the floor. The house had been all made up with a complete high tech kitchen and beautiful sitting area with a large screen tv. They went down to the basement where there was another large tv and a leather couch. In the back there was a large cold celar along with a safe room in the back filled with various weapons. Alex picked up a note that had been left on the table.

_Just in case. Owen_

Alex chuckled lightly. They each also had there own office with a computer. They headed back upstairs to te since floor, there was a guest bedroom at the far end of the hall, the master suit had a large walk in closet with plenty of room for both of them, and a large bathroom with a two person shower, something told Alex that Nikita had something to do with that part. They then moved to where the nursery was already made up. They had already talked to everybody about the colours they wanted and when they walked in it was better than they could have imagined. The walls were painted with blue and brown strips and there was white furniture that added light to the room along with a large window looking over the ocean. They went through the rest of the house and saw 2 other bedrooms.

"This is amazing!" Alex exclaimed happily as she walked back down the stairs and sat down on the couch.

"I'm glad you think so." Sean said trying hide is smiled.

Alex turned around and looked at him. "You knew about this?" She asked is disbelief.

"Yeah, I wanted to surprise you and Birkhoff helped with that." Sean said as he say down beside her and gave her a kiss.

"Well thank you then." Alex said as she laid her head down on Sean's chest.

"No problem. I'd do anything for you. You know that right?" Sean asked looking down at her.

"Yeah I know. I'd do anything for you too." She said moving over as Sean sat down next to her.

"I also wanted to say sorry." He said as he wrapped his arm around her.

"What for?" Alex asked looking up at him.

"For leaving you. First to go on tour and than I ran out on you. I'm sorry, I shouldn't have put you through that." Sean said sadly.

"Sean you have nothing to apologize for, working with the Navy was something you'd done for years before you went to

Division and it never bothered me that you wanted to go back. And the second time you left to protect me and I know I yelled earlier but I was just frustrated I'm sorry if I made you feel like this was your fault. It wasn't." Alex said calming him down.

"I'm never going to leave you again. Okay?" Sean asked.

"Okay." She replied kissing him. They went to sleep that night together for the first time as a married couple and neither of them could think of a better day in their lives up to that point.

**Ok, there it is. One more chapter and than it's over. Please hit that beautiful button at the bottom :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey guys! Sorry it's taken so long for me to post this, the first week back to school has been just crazy. This is the second last chapter so I hope you all enjoy it and I hope I wrote it okay. Also the wedding stuff is really cheezy and I'm sorry for that, but I didn't know how to write it so I just stole it from one of my sisters stories... ENJOY!**

**Chapter 11**

It had been almost 5 weeks since Alex had seen Sean. She didn't know where he was, but he had been calling her to let her know he was okay. For the first 2 weeks she figure he was getting things together, and she kept saying it would just be one more day, or maybe two but after the third weeks it just got to hard for. She had talked to Nikita about what to do and she had just told her to stick with it but she didn't think she could anymore. Alex was in the living room taking apart then reassembling a long range sniper, something she used to do the repetitiveness of the actions calmed her, when she heard the door open. She figured it was Nikita and Michael conning home from shopping so she didn't bother turning around. What she didn't expect was to hear Sean's all to familiar "Hi" behind her.

She turned around and looked at him with a blank face. "What do you want?" Alex spat out.

"Well, don't get to excited." He said smiling thinking that she was joking. His face quickly fell when he kept the same expression.

"What do you want me to say Sean? You were missing for almost 3 months, I thought you were dead and when you finally got home you told me you wouldn't leave me or our son and the first thing you do is leave and I barely here from you for more than a month. I came to terms with the fact that you might not be coming back." Alex said coldly.

Sean stood there and felt like someone had just shot him in the chest and then stared pushing on the wound. "Alex, I didn..." He started, but Alex cut him off. "Just stop! I'm sick of this. I thought you would be the one constant in my life, because Michael and Nikita could go off and have kids and a house with a white picket fence and Birkhoff and Sonya would have little mini nerds and have a kick ass techno house but you would always be there for me. But I can't do this anymore. Just please leave." Alex said wiping the lone tear that had run down her cheek.

"No." Sean said remaining in his position.

"Sean don make this difficult just please leave." Alex said turning back to the gun on the table.

"No Alex. Listen, I left because I had PTSD. I couldn't bare it of something happened to you, or our son. I was sick, I'm better now." Sean said walking over to her and turning her to face him. "Look at me, I'm not leaving you. I just needed to get better. Please Alex, don't give up on me. Not yet, not now. Please." He said looking at her with eyes filled with a mixture of sadness, fear and determination.

Alex stared at him. She knew he never meant to leave them. And it was probably mainly the hormones talking but she jus felt so abandoned. "Sean I have had so many people in my life either die or leave, my father, Sarah, Thom, Robbie, Nathan and I can't lose someone again. I can't lose you. I wouldn't be able to handle it." She said breaking into tears from the flood of emotions.

Sean took two huge steps and pulled her into a hug and simply stood there as she broke down against his chest. "It's okay. I'm not going to leave you." He said. After a few minutes they pulled apart. When they did Sean brought his hands up to Alex's shoulders and looked at her. "I swear on my life, the only way I'm ever going to leave you, our son and any future children we may have is that if someone drags me away, and even then I'll be putting up one hell of a fight to stay with you. I'm never going to leave you. Okay?" Sean said his brown eyes burning into her ice blue ones.

Alex nodded her head. "Okay."

Sean looked at Alex. " Marry me," he said.

Alex looked at him slightly confused. "I already said yes. That hasn't changed." she said honestly.

Sean chuckled. "No, I mean like now. Before the baby is born, today even. Marry me." Alex looked at him with a look of shock which quickly turned to a smile.

"Okay. Let's do it." she said. "I'll call Nikita." She said as she pulled away and, as fast as she could being nearly 8 months pregnant, ran up the stairs where she grabbed a phone and quickly called Nikita. "Hey Alex. What up?" she asked.

"Sean came home." she said simply.

"Oh honey that's great. How are you doing?" she asked wondering about the younger girl.

"Im okay. Listen we decided to get married today, do you think you can get everyone together?" Alex asked.

"Of course! Sonya and I will be right over to help you get ready. I am so excited for you! Ok. I'll see you soon." She said hanging up. Alex chuckled at her older mentor as she put the phone back on the receiver.

Nikita and Sonya had come over and got Alex all sorted out. It was going to be an overly simple wedding with only 6 people in attendance. (Nikita, Michael, Birkhoff, Sonya, Ryan, Owen) Alex was wearing one of Nikita's old maternity dresses. It was a full length white dress with light purple designs on the neck line, around the arms and at the bottom. Nikita had done her hair for her, some of her hair was pulled back from the front on either side and put into a pony tail while the rest hung underneath it. Sonya had done her make up which consigned of a bit of purple eyeshadow and lip gloss

Michael and Birkhoff had come over and were now trying to get A nervous Sean ready. "Sean just start by putting on the suit and the undershirt you can worry about the tie later." Michael pleaded with him.

"Fine, but Michael can you please go ask Nikita what colour Alex is wearing, I will never live it down with the girls if the wedding photos all clash." Sean said. He knew Alex always dreamt of a nice big fancy wedding and now that they weren't having one he wanted to make everything perfect for her.

"Sure Sean. I'll be right back. But make sure you're in your suit." He said walking out the door. Michael headed down the hall to where the girls were getting ready and knocked on the door "Nikita can I see you for a minute?" he asked through the door.

"Sure Michael." she said opening the door. "What's up?" She asked.

"Sean wants to know what colour Alex is wearin do that he can wear the right tie. He said because they weren't having a huge wedding that he would hate it if they clashed in all the wedding photos." He said explained why poor Sean was so stressed.

"Well Alex is wearing mostly light purple so either the same sort of colour or one that's slightly darker will work. Tell him not to think to much about it." Nikita said.

Alex stopped him by adding in one last comment before he left. "Can you also please tell him that it doesn't matter to me if our wedding is fancy or busy, the only important thing is that I'm marrying him. I know that sounds cheesy as hell but its true." She said not wanting Sean to worry about their last minute decision.

Michael nodded. "Ok I'll make sure he knows." he said heading back to the room. When he walked in Sean was sitting on a chair bouncing his leg up and down out of boredom while explain his fears to Birkhoff, who was to busy on the computer to really notice or care. He looked at Michael as soon as he walked through the door.

"So, what did she say? What colour should I be wearing. Oh god we're going to clash aren't we." he said pacing again. "You know being in the Navy, especially SEAL Team 6, they prepare you for every possibly scenario before you into combat but I don't remember there being a course on how to get past wedding day jitters. That was never part I BUD/S." He said quickly.

Birkhoff looked up at Michael and raised an eyebrow giving him a 'this guy is nuts' look while motioning to Sean. Michael chuckled at both men and tried to put out the fire.

"Sean calm down. I know the prospect of marriage can be scary because you love them so much and you feel that if you get married that you'll some how disappoint them either as a father or husband and that they'll stop loving you. I worried about the exact same stuff before both my weddings, even more so when I married Nikita because we had been through so much but you know what? Marriage is the best thing that could ever happened to you. Yes you'll have your ups and downs but everythig will work out. I promise." He said reassuring his friend that nothing bad would happened. "Now, Nikita said that Alex is wearing purple so you should probably think of wearing a dark purple, not to dark by not to light either." Michael said as he went into the walk in closet and started to go through Sean's surprisingly large assortment of ties.

When Michael looked back at him giving him a rather questioning loom Sean explained. "They're from my time at oversight. They wanted a constant look of authority and you couldn't have that if you were wearing the same tie everyday, and I get a tie every year from either one of my sisters so they sort of just accumulate out d control. Alex organized them for me, that's why they're all sorted by colour and then by shade." he said sheepishly.

Michael let out a chuckle, Nikita had done the exact same thing with his array if various ties from over the years, not that he would ever tell anybody. "Here. Wear this one, I saw the colour on her dress it will go perfectly. " He said pulling a dark purple tie from the drawer.

Sean tied the tie around his neck before putting on his suit jacket. "Thanks for your help Michael. With everything." Sean said as he tied his shoe.

"It's no problem at all Sean. That's what best men are for." Michael said.

"Now let's go. It would suck if you were late for your own wedding." He said.

Sean got up from his spot and straightened out his suit jacket before following Michael down the stairs. Birkhoff headed down the hall way to where the girls were getting ready. He knocked on the door to make sure they were all decent. "Anastasia you ready in there?" he called somewhat jokingly.

"Sonya can you get the door?" He heard Alex ask inside the room. Seconds later to door opened. Birkhoff's jaw just about it the floor when he saw Sonya. They had been dating for nearly 3 years so he had seen her dressed nicely before but this was something else. She had her hair done up in a messy bun and her blue dress went to just above her knees.

"You look fantastic." He said quilt giving her a quick kiss.

"Thanks. You don't look to bad yourself." She said smiling.

"Alex you ready to go?" Birkhoff asked. She stood up from her spot and walked over to him.

"Yeah. Let's go." She said. Sonya and Nikita walked downstairs first so that they could get to the makeshift alter first, although it was a small wedding they had been able to get a small area down near the bottom of the beach. On the left stood the guys Sean's best man was Michael and his other groomsmen was Owen. In the middle was Ryan who would be performing the ceremony, just like he had done at Nikita and Michael's wedding. To the right of Ryan stood Nikita, maid of honor, and Sonya. Birkhoff moved his arm so that Alex could put her arm through his.

"Thanks for doing this Birkhoff. It means a lot." Alex said as they walked on the beach.

Birkhoff smiled. "No problem Russian Princess. Just make sure the SEAL treats you well. Otherwise I'll have to kick his ass" He said being slightly less intimidating then he had hoped.

"We've been through so much I think there's only good left." Alex said as they walked out the back door down toward the beach. Birkhoff finished walking her down the aisle as he gave her a light kiss on te check and walked of to Sean other side. Ryan then started the ceremony.

"Sean, do you take Alex to be your lawful wedded wife, to live in the holy estate of matrimony? Will you love, honour, comfort, and cherish her from this day forward, forsaking all others, keeping only unto her for as long as you both shall live?" Ryan asked as he faced Sean.

"I do" He said without hesitation as he looked lovingly at Alex.

He repeated the process with Alex who didn't skip a second before answering 'I do'.

"May I have the rings?" Ryan asked turning towards Michael and Nikita who each handed him a ring.

"May this ring be blessed so he who gives it and she who wears it may abide in peace, and continue in love until life's end." Ryan said as he handed the ring to Sean who gently slid it onto Alex's finger.

Ryan blessed the second ring and ten handed it to Alex who took Sean's had her hers as she placed it on his ring finger smiling.

"As I doubt there are any objections to this marriage I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." Ryan said. Sean leant forward and gave Alex a kiss as their fiends clapped around them, happy that they were finally together.

When they finally broke apart Birkhoff walked up the them and handed them an envelope. "What's this?" Alex asked as she looked at Sean who opened it.

"He bought us a house." Sean said staring shocked at Birkhoff.

"It's not a big deal. I just thought that since you guys were having the baby that you may want your own place. It's right next door." He said pointing to a house a few hundred feet away. "It wasn't that hard to do either. I figured you guys would want a place near by." He said wrapping his arm around Sonya's waist who had walked over to him.

"Thank you so much Birkhoff." Alex said.

"No problem Princess." He said smiling.

Next Nikita and Michael walked over to them. They too handed the couple another envelope.

"Guys none of you had to get us anything." Sean stressed as Alex opened the envelope hands to her.

"What is it?" Sean asked looking over her shoulder. "It's a set of plane tickets and accommodation to the destination of our choice." Alex said in disbelief.

"Now it is good for the next 5 years, I figured because of the pregnancy you guys probably won't travel anywhere for at least a year so. And when you guys do decide to go we will gladly look after the baby for you." Michael said.

"Thank you both do much!" Alex said giving Nikita a hug.

"No problem. You guys deserve it. Now we'll leave you guys be and go check out your new house. Your cloths are already over there." Nikita told them. Birkhoff handed them a key as the newly married couple walked to their new house. They walked in and immediately their jaws hit the floor. The house had been all made up with a complete high tech kitchen and beautiful sitting area with a large screen tv. They went down to the basement where there was another large tv and a leather couch. In the back there was a large cold celar along with a safe room in the back filled with various weapons. Alex picked up a note that had been left on the table.

_Just in case. Owen_

Alex chuckled lightly. They each also had there own office with a computer. They headed back upstairs to te since floor, there was a guest bedroom at the far end of the hall, the master suit had a large walk in closet with plenty of room for both of them, and a large bathroom with a two person shower, something told Alex that Nikita had something to do with that part. They then moved to where the nursery was already made up. They had already talked to everybody about the colours they wanted and when they walked in it was better than they could have imagined. The walls were painted with blue and brown strips and there was white furniture that added light to the room along with a large window looking over the ocean. They went through the rest of the house and saw 2 other bedrooms.

"This is amazing!" Alex exclaimed happily as she walked back down the stairs and sat down on the couch.

"I'm glad you think so." Sean said trying hide is smiled.

Alex turned around and looked at him. "You knew about this?" She asked is disbelief.

"Yeah, I wanted to surprise you and Birkhoff helped with that." Sean said as he say down beside her and gave her a kiss.

"Well thank you then." Alex said as she laid her head down on Sean's chest.

"No problem. I'd do anything for you. You know that right?" Sean asked looking down at her.

"Yeah I know. I'd do anything for you too." Shevsaid moving over as Sean sat down next to her.

"I also wanted to say sorry." He said as he wrapped his arm around her.

"What for?" Alrx asked looking up at him.

"For leaving you. First to go on tour and than I ran out on you. I'm sorry, I shouldn't have put you through that." Sean said sadly.

"Sean you have nothing to apologize for, working with the Navy was something you'd done for years before you went to

Division and it never bothered me that you wated to go back. And the second time you left to protect me and I know I yelled earlier but I was just fustrated. I'm sorry if I made you feel like this was your fault. It wasn't." Alex said calming him down.

"I'm never going to leave you again. Okay?" Sean asked.

"Okay." She replied kissing him. They went to sleep that night together for the first time as a married couple and neither of them could think of a better day in their lives up to that point.

**Ok, there it is. One more chapter and than it's over. Please hit that beautiful button at the bottom :) **


End file.
